Lion king: Brother
by terrietont
Summary: In a turn of events scar couldn't bring himself to killing his brother, what if in Mufasas last moments he decided to turn a new leaf and pull him up from his certain doom.
1. Chapter 1: Regrets

Chapter 1: regrets

"Scar, brother!" The king cried dangling onto the edge of a cliff that would drop him directly into the gorge below if he let go.

To make matters worse, there were wildebeest stampeding at a high speed, the fall would surely trample the king to death.

"Help me!" Mufasa cried, panic in his eyes, praying that his brother would help him up.

Scar stood at the scene registering the possibility.

His heart halted having the power over someone's life at that very moment was shocking.

He had planned everything. He had gotten the Hyenas to help start a stampede and set up Simba's helplessness for his brother as bait. He had everything according to plan, all was left now was to kill both the king and Simba and claim the throne as his.

But was ending a life really worth being on the throne? All he wanted was to feel important, to feel that through his pathetic life he had felt one spark of happiness. And all for that he was going to end his brothers life and kill his nephew?

Mufasa was dangling onto the cliff wall helplessly losing grip as each moment passed. He grunted trying hard to pull his strength up from the slippery rock.

And instead of being stabbed in the paws by scar, a gentle force pressed down onto his paws pulling him up.

With all his strength combined with his brothers own strength he pulled him up onto the cliff edge.

Immediately scar had felt a sense of hatred towards himself. Why couldn't he do it?! He would've had the crown by now!

Mufasa panted looking down in relief as the last herd stampeded through the gorge.

All went quiet.

Scar looked away not wanting to face his brother.

Finally after regaining breath, the lion king stood up looking towards his younger brother.

"Scar." He started. Scar winced feeling already hopeless. He couldn't even bring himself to kill his rival.

"You saved my life..." He said smiling as the words hit scar in the back like a blade.

"yes well you should be glad I didn't release you" He said darkly.

Mufasa was about to roar at his brother for saying that, but after being saved he stood there speechless as scar walked off ashamed of his cowardliness.

Mufasa went to find Simba and tell him all was right, but he couldn't help but ponder at the words that scar had said before.

"Dad, are you okay?" The lion cub looked up at his father in worry. "Yes, I'm okay son" He smiled down at Simba as the cub continued to talk.


	2. Chapter 2: Traitor

Chapter 2: Traitor

"What's the matter with you?!" Shenzi the Hyena glared at the dark lion. "Yeah come on scar we had a deal!" Banzai growled. "Ehehehoyo?!" Ed mumbled. Scar sighed walking ahead of them.

"And I though he wasn't like those stupid lions" Banzai whispered to Shenzi, scar overheard and growled.

"You'd be better off with those "other" idiots." Shenzi glared at scar menacingly.

"Yeah goodie goodie!" Banzai growled.

"Get out of here you traitor!" Shenzi barked at scar.

The lion stared at the Hyenas. "And we thought we were friends!" Shenzi growled. Soon a whole pack of Hyenas surrounded Scar.

"We are friends!" Scar snapped at them.

Banzai stared angrily at him. "Yeah then how come you didn't have your end of the deal?!"

Scar backed away nervously.

Shenzi looked at Banzai and Ed.

Ed mumbled something menacingly. Shenzi growled as the rest of the Hyenas began creeping toward him.

"Do you know what we do to traitors?" Shenzi asked as the laughter in the background got louder.

Scar roared making all the angry hyenas stand in silence still quite angry.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted.

Shenzi halted but continued to glare. "Look at you idiots! No wonder lions and Hyenas don't get along! You can't even share amongst eachother! Or even feel for killing a family member! Disgusting!"

All the Hyenas growled. Scar slapped himself inwardly. "Get out of here scar" Shenzi said shooing the lion.

Scar ran off as a few of the other Hyenas chased after him.

After nearly an hour of running scar found himself in the pride lands.

He sighed in relief as the hyenas turned back into the elephant graveyard.

He was about to lay down near a lonesome pond when suddenly.

"Scar, there you are I've been looking for you!" Mufasa came running over towards him with Zazu following suit.

Scar rolled his eyes away from his brother.

Mufasa had a serious look on his face.

"Rafiki told me you tried to murder me, is that true?" he asked.

Scar swallowed. "Y-yes" He admitted nervously waiting for his brother to snap his neck.

Zazu spoke up. "We should have you executed for attempted murder against the king!" He snapped.

Scar closed his eyes.  
Mufasa went over to him, already Towering over him.

Scar felt bile go up his throat. The Tension was making him sweat.

"Why?" Mufasa asked finally breaking the tension.

Scar stared at him angrily. "Why? I'll tell you why, I wanted to become king, and after all the poor treatment I got as a cub, I wanted to have something worth my time, and I couldn't even do it, I couldn't even kill you!"

Scar finished. Mufasa's eyes widened he stared at Zazu who had the same shocked expression on his face.

"What made you want to keep me alive?" Mufasa asked cautiously.

Scar sighed and turned to his brother. "I don't know... I truly don't know..."

Mufasa looked down at Zazu with a slightly shocked look as the bird shrugged indifferently

"Well... I should have you exiled for trying to kill me... But I don't know, you truly have attempted murder against me.." Mufasa said sternly with a frown.

Scar winced. "That's not all." he added. The pain in his chest was overbearing. "After your death I was going to kill Simba with the help of the hyenas." He said closing his eyes. Zazu ha his beak wide open.

"RAM!" Mufasa leapt onto his brother in an instant growling furiously. "You were going to do WHAT?!" He roared.

Scar knew this was coming, he lay there accepting his likely fate.

Mufasa got off of him, feeling disgusted and betrayed but also a tiny bit relieved that his brother had not succeeded.

The darker lion had tears pouring down his eyes laying there, giving up. "Just kill me then." he said.

Mufasa glared over at his traitorous brother. "What you have done is unforgivable, even if it didn't actually happen: attempted murder for both the king and future king is a sentence to exile, or DEATH." Mufasa said with gritted teeth.

Scar looked over the side ashamedly. "Just kill me already!" He shouted angrily and impatiently. Mufasa sighed heavily, still as betrayed and furious as ever. But his conscience wouldn't allow him to murder his brother no matter what the penalty was.

Scar barked at Mufasa. "Why won't you just kill me already?!" He said demanding.

Mufasa turned to his view. "Because... You're my brother, no matter how evil you may be." he finished harshly.

Scar looked at him questionably. The dark lion looked down at his paw studying it in confusion. "Maybe that's why perhaps I couldn't kill you"

Mufasa looked back at him. "What are you saying scar? Do to realize how serious this is?"

Scar sighed. "Yes I do. I'll guess the execution is no longer an option, but the exile is." He guessed.

Mufasa nodded slowly.

"Disgrace is in your burden scar, but the fact that you saved my life after attempting to murder me I can only submit to exile from the pridelands for as long as I say."

Scar looked up at his brother. "They will kill me you know" Mufasa looked at shaking his head. "No matter how bad you may put your reputation out, I won't let anyone kill you.

"What about the Hyenas?" Scar said questionably.

Mufasa looked him frowning. "What do you mean?"

Scar sighed. "They don't trust me since I didn't actually kill you"

Mufasa groaned leaning his paws on the stone ground. "Well... Then you must find a place where there are no Hyenas."

Scar sighed in defeat. "Fine. I guess I'll be on my way." He said running off from the pridelands, out of the elephant graveyards and out of any familar grounds.

Rafiki watched closely from his tree. "Scar has left the pridelands. He's gone." The baboon concluded with no expression of happiness or sadness. Just pure shock.

A/N: I hope you liked that story, it was just something I came up on the spot, I may be continuing it, but I still have a few other stories and few other work and stuff to do so I hope you like it as it is so far...

Thanks for reading!

-terrietont


End file.
